


The Morning After

by thepoeticflower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, This is just unapologetically fluffy, happiness, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoeticflower/pseuds/thepoeticflower
Summary: A small little post finale fic for anyone in need of more Malec loveliness :)





	The Morning After

The early morning light flitted into the bedroom, growing brighter with every passing minute. Alec shifted slightly, enabling himself a better view of the gentle rise and fall of Magnus’s chest. He reveled in the peacefulness of the moment, watching as more of Magnus’s bare skin became embraced by the sun’s warmth. It was rare that Alec woke first, before Magnus put up his armor, shielding the vulnerability he tried his best to deny an existence. Alec held his breath, taken by the softness, the beauty of the man beside him. By the angel, how he  _loved_  Magnus. 

Leaning in closer, he pressed his lips softly to Magnus’s shoulder, leaving them pressed against his skin as he carefully draped an arm over his waist. His fingers caressed the smooth skin of Magnus’s back, delighting in the strong muscles beneath. He wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, exploring every inch of his boyfriend’s body in adoration before giving himself over to his persistent desire. 

“Alexander, it’s far too early. Go back to sleep.” Magnus mumbled, his eyes remaining closed as he moved in closer to Alec’s awaiting chest. Alec pressed his face into Magnus’s hair, inhaling deeply as his eyes flickered shut. Why should he sleep when no dream would ever compare to their reality?   


A mere twenty four hours prior, he had wondered if this would ever be possible again, for the two of them to have nothing between them more than the silken sheets draped over their bare frames. The time they lost together, albeit short in nature, were still hours they could never get back. Why waste any more time sleeping when for the first time since the beginning of their relationship, Alec knew nothing could drag him away from Magnus? The war was over; someone else could handle any minute disaster around the city that day.

“Good morning to you too.” He said in a low, sleepy voice as he pulled Magnus impossibly close, tangling up their legs together.  


Magnus made a noise between a grumble and a laugh as he cracked open one unglamoured eye. It always caught Alec’s heart off guard, causing it to flip in his chest from utter amazement. He loved Magnus in every form: shields up and hidden or naked and bare for only him to see. Alec understood the importance of seeing him like this, understood the amount of trust Magnus bestowed upon him by letting him all the way in and he wasn’t going to mess that up again. 

“You should be  _exhausted_. Between battling demons and last night…” Magnus’s fingers stroked slowly up and down his back, causing him to shiver.  


“Stamina rune.”   


“Cheater,” Magnus’s hand roamed down to Alec’s ass, running his nails against the skin.  


Alec swallowed, licking at his lips before roughly replying, “If you keep doing things like that…”

“Things like what, Alexander?” The smirk was evident in his voice, but his hand drifted back to its previous location on his back.

Alec leaned in, his nose brushing against Magnus’s before closing the remaining space between their lips. The kiss ended too suddenly as a wide smile broke out across his lips. He thought about all of the mornings that might mirror this one. Mornings where they were just two people in love, instead of two important figures in their world. He barely contained his giddiness as he moved in for another kiss and then another. It seemed impossible to be this on top of the world, this incandescently happy, but he was. 

“What are you thinking about?” Magnus asked, a smile on his own lips, seemingly in response to Alec’s joy.  


“You. Us. Our future.” Alec looked into his eyes, hoping his own reflected the amount of love he was feeling.  


“Oh, is that all?” Magnus teased with exaggerated pronunciation as he cupped Alec’s check, brushing his thumb tenderly against it in reflex. A soft expression took over Magnus’s face as he stared back into Alec’s eyes before his hand slipped down off of his cheek and found Alec’s hand. He linked their fingers together and gave it a squeeze. “Tell me about it?”  


Alec smiled before pressing a chaste kiss to Magnus’s lips, “Well…” He launched into every thought that had crossed his mind, happy to just in bed with the man that he loved as the sun rose higher in the sky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come shout with me on [tumblr.](http://asexualalexanderlightwood.tumblr.com)


End file.
